


Imperfections

by fucker



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Patience is a virtue.
Relationships: Grendel (The Wolf Among Us)/Murdoc Niccals
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grendoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendoc/gifts).



> Commission for Grendel ♥

Murdoc carefully peeled back Grendel's button down, exposing collarbones, ribs, and finally shoulders. Grendel was used to people aggressively ignoring his lack of a right arm; averting their eyes and refusing to look out of a nauseating mix of pity and discomfort. He tried to find that in Murdoc's gaze— _any_ of that, even the tiniest hint of disgust— and failed.

"You don't have to pretend to like it."

"Pretend..." Murdoc ran a finger around the seam between Grendel's arm and shoulder, tracing the horrifically disfigured, calloused tissue with what could only be interpreted as curiosity. "A man with battle scars is sexy."

"Bit more than a scar, Doc."

"Maybe I got a thing fer amputees."

"Maybe you can choke and die, piss-for-brains," Grendel spat, making an exaggerated show of pushing himself back into a sitting position. He didn't intend to take the charade any further than that, and Murdoc reacted exactly as he'd expected; casually pressing a palm to the inside of his good shoulder and easing him back into the pillows.

"Gonna give me somethin' to choke on?"

"Yeah, how 'bout this?" Grendel gave him the finger. "Give you two if I could."

Murdoc snickered at that but quickly sobered, frowning ever so slightly as his gaze returned to heavily scarred tissue cut off at the deltoid. He cupped the back of Gren's shoulder and raised his arm for closer examination. "Let me merk 'oever did this to you. Just give me his name an' I'll take care of it."

"That... won't be necessary," Grendel was a bit taken aback by the violent yet very sweet offer. "But, uh, thank you."

"Hmm." Murdoc was clearly unsatisfied with that answer, but he accepted it without pressing the matter further. He was still staring at Gren's arm, or lack thereof, and he seemed to debate with himself for a moment before leaning forward and kissing his shoulder. 

"Can't feel that, you know." 

It was a half-truth. The nerves in his shoulder were long gone— destroyed, mutilated, far past the window of potential regeneration— but the sight of Murdoc pressing his lips to his skin certainly had Grendel feeling _something_. Not in his arm, but in his belly; a slow, rolling wave of heat that left him slightly breathless as it faded. 

"No?" Murdoc considered for a moment then kissed him again, a finger's width higher. "How 'bout that?"

"Nope."

"Here?"

"Uh-uh."

"What about—"

Murdoc's lips barely had a chance to brush the very peak of his shoulder before Grendel was arching and moaning, his hands curling into tight fists in the sheets. 

"Oh, you can definitely feel that," Murdoc grinned, kissing him again, then slowly running his tongue across the hard line of Gren's collarbone from shoulder to throat. 

Grendel squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body tightening in pleasure. He was breathing fast, trembling with both nerves and anticipation, sweat beginning to pool at the small of his back and soak through his shirt. _Why was his shirt still on?_ He pushed himself into a half-sitting position and awkwardly shrugged his damp button-down off with Doc's help.

"Lookit you," Murdoc grinned, eyes raking over newly exposed skin. "Where should I start?"

" _Don't fucking care, just touch me_."

Murdoc grabbed him around the waist without hesitation, pressing Grendel into the mattress and sucking a dark purple bruise into the base of his throat. Grendel had half a mind to cuss him out for leaving a mark, but the other half was a dangerously taut thread of self-control away from begging for another one— he barely managed to suppress both, a small whimper escaping through his nose as he bit down on his fist.

"That good?"

"Yeah—" Gren choked on his own words, voice cracking as teeth scraped the thin, sensitive skin over his sternum. " _Yeah_ , that's good."

"Mmm." Murdoc's voice had gone nasal, half his face pressed into the hollow of Grendel's neck as he licked and bit messily at his throat. He started to make his way down Gren's body; made it all of six inches before he found himself sandwiched between two surprisingly perky tits and unable to resist the temptation. To his credit, he asked first. It took more discipline than he knew he could manage, but he paused, raised his head, and asked. "Can I—?"

"Yeah. Yes. Do whatever you want." Grendel wrapped a hand around the back of his head and all but forced his face back down. "I'll tell you if you cross a line. Cross it again after that and I rip your throat out." 

Murdoc went willingly— _happily_ — helping himself to two generous handfuls of Gren's chest as he closed his mouth around one nipple and sucked roughly. He carelessly thumbed at the other, both hardening in a matter of seconds to both his surprise and approval. 

"Don't get too attached," Grendel warned, the strain in his voice bleeding through his joking tone. 

He got a gentle bite for his trouble, his back arching with a moan as teeth sank into the tender skin around his areola. He was _embarassingly_ wet, trunks already soaked through at the crotch and sticking to his inner thighs, hips fucking uselessly up into the air as Murdoc switched sides and continued to worry at his nipples. Grendel drew in a sharp breath and subconsciously spread his legs wider, watching through long, delicate lashes as Murdoc left another bruise on the underside of his breast. He froze with a low moan as he felt blood vessels rupture, hips halfway off the bed and thighs straining to maintain that position. He couldn't see the mark, but it felt like a nasty one, and the thought of what he'd look like in the morning had his stomach rolling with a heavy wave of arousal. _Covered in bruises and scratches and fading bite marks—_ Murdoc glanced up at him and he accidentally made eye contact, heart rate tripling as he was caught staring.

Gren's gaze flicked away almost instantly, but not before Murdoc was hit with a strange, overwhelming urge to be looked at with that same heat, that same desire, and from that same low angle while he was on his knees at the other man's feet. _Next time_ , he swore. _If there was a next time_. There wouldn't be if he didn't speed things along— he was close to blowing it, quite literally, and in his pants at that. He reluctantly eased up on Gren's tits and slid down the bed, readjusting his grip from ribs to waist. 

Lips brushed the peach fuzz just below Grendel's navel and his clit throbbed; an unnecessary and embarrassing reminder of just how long it had been since he'd gotten this intimate with another man. It didn't help that Murdoc was a _filthy_ fucking kisser. It was all or nothing with him, and all was a _lot_ . He went for it tongue-first, and Gren was quickly finding out that that applied in _every_ situation. He wasn't going to last once Murdoc got below his belt. 

" _Fuck_ ," Gren breathed, struggling to keep his hands to himself. He was still far too clothed for this and he reached for his waist, fumbling with the button as he struggled to get his jeans open. Off. Out of the way. 

Simply unbuttoned was enough for Murdoc, and he took over from there, diving face first into Gren's fly. It was easy enough to find his swollen clit through his thin underwear, and Murdoc closed his lips around it, teasing the very tip with his tongue. Grendel was so worked up, so on edge, that even indirect stimulation through a layer of cotton was enough to make his toes curl in pleasure. He tried not to whimper, but a tiny squeak managed to escape, and he felt his cheeks turn red as Murdoc smiled against him. 

Teasing was fun, enjoyable, especially when he was this hot and flushed and sensitive to touch all over, but he could still feel the solid heat of Murdoc's hard-on pressing into his calf, even through thick denim. He wanted it, and he wanted it _now_. A warm hand slid up the leg of his trunks, finding his asshole, giving it a quick rub, then moving upwards, and— _yeah, that'd do. For now, anyways_. 

"So 'ard for me," Murdoc teased, two fingers tugging at Grendel's aching clit. He was making no efforts to be gentle, his teeth skimming delicate nerve endings with every movement, tongue probing insistently at the growing damp patch between the other man's legs. 

"Are you gonna do something about it?" 

The fingers that had been jerking Grendel off stilled, dropped an inch, and slid into his pussy. He groaned, shuddering as Murdoc kept pushing, feeding him a centimeter at a time at a painstakingly slow pace until he couldn't take any more. He could feel how soaked he was; Doc's fingers sliding in to the third knuckle without a hitch and sending some of that excess wetness running down towards his ass. He didn't dare hope for it, but he could certainly wonder if that might be taken advantage of. _Maybe he could hope a_ little _bit._

Both fingers disappeared and Grendel cursed, raising his head from the pillow to glare at Murdoc just in time to see him suck his fingers clean. He gave Gren a crooked grin and bit him gently, just hard enough that his back arched. The stupid heart-print trunks Grendel had worn to be funny went entirely unnoticed as Murdoc yanked them down to his knees along with his jeans, then off entirely.

"Lookit that, you really are th' full package." Murdoc carelessly tossed the rest of Gren's clothes aside. "Three holes for my cock an' a nice pair of tits to play with while I fuck 'em."

"Money where your mouth is," Grendel challenged. Tried to challenge. It came out as more desperate than anything else, and he instantly regretted opening his mouth.

Murdoc graciously let it go. Gren easily took three fingers this time, without a word of warning. Murdoc watched with satisfaction as his whole body tightened, shoulders straining, thighs flexing, the definition in his forearm suddenly visible as he grabbed a fistful of the sheets and held on tight. He was close, shaking with his need for release but not yet desperate to ask for it. He would eventually. Murdoc could keep this up for hours. All night if he had to. Grendel's clit visibly throbbed, and Murdoc groaned in approval. He began to move his wrist, pumping all three fingers in and out of Gren's dripping pussy. Slow and steady, not nearly enough to make him come just yet, but enough that he'd lose his mind if he didn't beg for more soon. It was impressive that he'd lasted this long. 

He added his tongue to the mix, pulling Grendel's clit into his mouth and rolling it between his lips as he teased the delicate tip with the flat of his tongue. He was _going_ to hear this man beg if it was the last thing he did. And he was so close to breaking; breathing fast and irregular, kneading at his handful of blankets, his hips rocking off the bed in time with Murdoc's fingers fucking him senseless. 

"Do you— _Jesus_ ," Gren cut himself off with a hiss, jerking as Murdoc curled his fingers and dragged a dry thumb over his hard, exposed clit. "You have a condom?"

"Mhmm." Murdoc didn't even look up. "'M not finished here yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
